general_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Death Note: The Birth of a New World/Chapter 9: Reminiscence
8:34pm. Kotei walked down a path surrounded by brush and trees. He took note of creatures that crawled through the area, such as insects and small mammals. He continued to walk down the path, and he had almost nothing to do. As he walked down the path, he saw a torch in the distance. 8:39pm. Kotei started jogging, and Zendyr tried his best to keep up with Kotei. The distant torch began to get brighter and brighter. Kotei checked his sidearm bag, and made sure the Death Note was in there. It was. 8:42pm. Kotei could see not only the torch, but he could also see a hooded figure holding the torch. The robes of the hooded figure were a black colour. That, or the colour of the robe was obscured due to the lighting of night. 8:43pm. Along with that figure, Kotei could see even more torches lighting up, and an even larger amount of hooded figures walking down the path. Kotei decided it would be safe if he hid in the brush and the forest that was off-path. He proceeded to do that and started creeping towards where he believed the temple was. 8:47pm. Kotei was now right beside the many hooded figures. He realised that they were Kira worshippers, who had intended to go to the meeting. He hid in the brush and was almost certain that no figures had seen him. 8:49pm. Kotei decided to lag behind, and kidnap the hooded figure that was lagging behind the main group. He prepared himself, making sure no one saw him, and then he took the hooded figure, put a hand over his mouth, and then grappled his hands to make sure the hooded figure wouldn't try to escape. 8:51pm. Kotei took some tape he had in his bag and taped the hooded figure's hands and mouth with it. He also taped the feet. "Alright, so you're a Kira worshipper?" The hooded figure nodded his head. Kotei then approached the monk and took down the hood. He looked at the name of the Worshipper. "Ah I see, so your name is-" Kotei proceeded to say the name, but from any distance, the name was obscured by the sudden wind. The hooded figure, however, heard and understood that Kotei knew his name. The worshipper then started to struggle, and Kotei realised that under his taped mouth he was saying "KIRA!" over and over. Kotei took the Death Note out of his bag, and wrote the worshipper's name in it. The worshipper struggled on the ground for the next 40 seconds, until he finally suffered from a heart attack. "I hope no one finds this guy..." Kotei whispered to himself. He then hid the body in some brush while wearing some plastic gloves he had brought with him. He took off the plastic gloves and put them in his pocket. 8:54pm. Kotei took the worshipper's robes and torch, relit the torch, and then put on the robes. He then ran down the path, with Zendyr by his side. While running down the path, he took a mask out of his bag that covered most of his face, and then equipped it. "You're a brute, you know that, right?" Zendyr said to Kotei. "I am aware of that..." Kotei sprinted down the path to catch up to the other worshippers, who were about 3 minutes ahead. After sprinting for about a minute, Kotei saw the Kira Worshippers approaching a temple. "The Oran Temple..." Kotei whispered to himself. Before Kotei continued to follow them, he made sure his sidearm bag was hidden in the robe, along with the Death Note and his pen. Sure enough, all of them were. Kotei then ran down the path and caught up to the Kira Worshippers. It's as if they had no idea one of them had disappeared. They all entered the temple, one by one. And then finally, it was Kotei's turn to enter. "Enjoy the meeting!" The Greeter at the front said. "Uh, I will, thanks." The Greeter stared at him as if he was an alien, and then Kotei quickly scurried into the temple. Kotei then heard the Greeter return to greeting anyone who entered. 8:58pm. The Kira Worshippers assembled inside the temple, and crowded around a large stage, which didn't look like it was part of the temple, as it had red curtains, and a wooden floor. The red curtains covered most of the stage. 8:59pm. Kotei impatiently waited for the 9pm mark. He looked around at the other Kira Worshippers. One of the Kira Worshippers that were beside him warned him to look at the front. He silently agreed. 9:01pm. The curtains opened, and a white figure on a throne was waiting. The crowd cheered and the white figure stood up. "POPE! POPE! POPE!" The crowd chanted over and over. "What...?" Kotei whispered to himself. "At ease, my subjects, at ease!" The person they called Pope said. Kotei slowly started to get angry, and reached in his jacket. "That would be unwise, Kotei." Zendyr said. Kotei just groaned to himself. "We have come here today because we have an update on Kira! Cheer for me if you want the news!" Pope said. "POPE! POPE! POPE! POPE! POPE! POPE!" The crowd chanted for a while. Kotei had a rage in him that was so powerful he couldn't seem to control it. "Chant for me some more! I want some love if you want some news!" Pope said. "POPE! POPE! POPE! POPE! POPE-" The crowd chanted, until they were interrupted by Kotei's yelling. "ENOUGH!" Kotei yelled. Everybody looked at him, including Pope. "Who are you? Are you not a Kira worshipper?" "No, I deeply respect Kira. But is this really the way we should worship Kira? Worshipping a figure who sees himself as God, yet has no power beneficial to others? We should be worshipping Kira, not this false idol!" "Oh my, it would appear someone is rather flustered." "Damn right, I'm flustered. I cannot believe that you've brainwashed this crowd into thinking that you're higher than even Kira is." "Oh, but that is not true, Kira is our God, I am but a humble Pope." "And do you define humble as one who actively seeks out attention, such as being worshipped, from others? You are just a sad person who has confused himself with a figure of importance." Pope stared at him. "But... But... I am the Pope of Kira! I deserve worship!" "You deserve death. The Judgement of Kira says you do. We shouldn't worship a false idol such as yourself. Kira is the only one we should worship. You are absolutely nothing. Do you rid the world of the wicked? Do you judge the World and actively change what you believe is wicked? No, you don't. You stand on that stage begging the crowd for attention, and the only reason they give it to you is because they're fanatical about Kira, and not you." Pope began to break down. "But... But..." He said, beginning to sob. "No, you have no say-in. I am correct, you are incorrect. I am right, you are wrong. You are pathetic, and you are nothing more than simply pathetic... Hira Gouran." The Pope's hood suddenly flung down. The expression on his face was absolute shock, and there were even a few tears running down his face. "No matter what, I will reject what you envision Kira as, and I will reject all that you believe in. Do you think this religion is nothing other than something you can use to fulfill your craving for attention? Absolutely pathetic." Kotei reached into the robe and took out his Death Note. He noticed a few hooded figures crowding around him. "And do you want to hurt me? Hurt your God, Kira?" The crowd gasped in shock. In the robe, he wrote down Hira Gouran." "The judgement of Kira has been passed onto you, and Kira says that you deserve to DIE!" Kotei ran up to the stage and stood on it, and made sure the Death Note was hidden. He put down the hood of his robe, and revealed he was wearing a mask. He looked to Pope and noticed Pope was furiously shaking. "Now then... DELETE!" Pope immediately began to clutch his heart, and he then fell to the ground. He then started struggling on the ground, looking at a masked Kotei, who was chuckling. Pope then froze up and stopped struggling. He was dead. "Now then, crowd. Believe me when I say I am Kira. You have witnessed my powers first hand! I am Kira! I am the one you should be worshipping, not this false idol!" The entire crowd began to bow down while chanting "KIRA!" over and over as Kotei stood in the middle of the stage, next to the dead body of Pope, examining the entire crowd. Kotei smiled to himself. He had won. And with his army of fanatics, he will win against L. To be continued... Credits *Kotei Nihon *Zendyr *Kidnapped Unnamed Kira Worshipper *Numerous counts of unnamed Kira Worshippers *Pope *Near (Mentioned Only) Deaths *Kidnapped Unnamed Kira Worshipper *Pope *A few unnamed criminals. (Off-Panel) < PREVIOUS CHAPTER: "Chapter 8: Lord" | NEXT CHAPTER: "Chapter 10: Reveal" >